


in full bloom.

by growlery



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Community: cottoncandy_bingo, Digital Art, Flowers, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-11
Updated: 2012-11-11
Packaged: 2017-11-18 10:02:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/559758
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/growlery/pseuds/growlery
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lydia is a secret gardener. Fuchsias are her favourite.</p>
            </blockquote>





	in full bloom.

**Author's Note:**

> Photograph of the fuchsias taken by [Alan Tattersall](http://www.flickr.com/people/11580202@N02/). Textures by [](http://slayground.tumblr.com)[**slayground**](http://slayground.tumblr.com) , [](http://theironborn.tumblr.com)[**theironborn**](http://theironborn.tumblr.com) and [](http://planets-bend-between-us.tumblr.com)[](http://planets-bend-between-us.tumblr.com)**planets-bend-between-us**.


End file.
